


Dig up Her Bones

by hypnoticspelling



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Matt has a boys in panties kink, Mello struggles with eyeliner, Rimming, boys in panties, cross dressing, i mean who doesn't but, porn with just a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoticspelling/pseuds/hypnoticspelling
Summary: It's L's annual Halloween Birthday Bash and Mello steps out for the night in heels.





	Dig up Her Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Dig up Her Bones by The Misfits

Mello has done the whole dressing up as a girl thing before, so that was nothing new. But he was still nervous, never having worn a dress out to a public event where people knew him, especially his friends. Only Near really knew about his...kink? He doesn't really get off on being in a dress, he just really likes wearing them.   
Mello stands in the mirror, leaning over the sink as he applies eyeliner. He's been practicing for a few days on how to get the perfect cat eye look. It takes him three tries and lots of groaning before he gets both eyes looking symmetrical. He pulls back from the mirror a little to admire the whole look. He's tried this particular look once before, mimicking a YouTube video. His lids have a soft gold eyeshadow and his lips are a soft red. He wasn't too keen on having a deep or bright red lip, since the videos said you should only have one focal point, and his were his eyes. Mello already looks extremely feminine, and the little touches of makeup really push him over the edge. Mello smiles at his reflection, he could really pass as a girl.   
"You almost ready M?" Near calls from his room.   
"Yeah, can you just sip me up?" Mello calls back, walking out of his bathroom, fixing the neckline of his dress. He decided to go with a simple black halter dress.   
Near appears in the doorway and smiles. "Of course," he responds and when Mello turns, he quickly zips it up. "You look good M."  
Mello smiles and moves to sit on his bed. He slides the heels on. "You think?"  
Near nods.   
"You're lookin good too."  
Near flashes a bright smile, exposing his little fangs. Mello lets out a laugh before standing up in the heels. He takes a breath, legs a little shaky. He feels free, yet very self conscious. "Let's go." 

 

L's extravagant Halloween Birthday Bash was in full swing when they arrived. Mello looked around for anyone they knew, and his eyes fell on Light, who looked positively stunning. Mello chuckles internally because when the fuck does Light not look nice. He's dressed up as an elf, but more like a Lord of the Rings type elf, body covered in a beautiful outfit that brought out his wonderful body. He had s small crown atop his head. Mello grabbed for Near and made his way over.   
"Mels?" Light smiles wide. "You look fantastic!" He gives Mello a cheek to cheek kiss.   
"Thank you, you look wonderful too."  
Light blushes softly and bites his lip. "Thanks. You look adorable as well Near."  
Near scoffs. "Geez, thanks."  
Light laughs. "L and B just went to grab some drinks they'll-"  
"Hot damn Mello!"   
Mello turns to see where the comment came from, and he's greeted with Beyond, holding two beers. Mello smiles. "You like?"  
Beyond hums. "I really do, baby." He smirks.   
"And what are you supposed to be?" Mello cocks an eyebrow.   
Beyond hands Light a beer. "Well my baby here is an elf, and I'm just a man," he smiles. He's dressed in ragged clothes and he hasn't shaved in a few days, giving him a surprisingly sexy five o'clock shadow. L materializes behind B like he always does. Mello doesn't see him walk anywhere, he just appears, kinda like Near. Mello blinks and looks around for Near, who's disappeared. He sighs. Mello looks at L and accepts the beer. "So let me guess, you're a dwarf?"  
L nods solemnly. "I got the short straw."  
"Literally!" Beyond squeals, laughing hard. L rolls his eyes.   
"Have you guys seen-"  
"Yeah right over there," Beyond cuts him off, pointing to a corner where Matt is seated, face in his phone. Mello rolls his eyes. "Matty!" Beyond calls.   
Matt's face shoots up and he smiles at B. He tucks his phone into his pocket and makes his way over. Mello suddenly feels horribly self conscious and Beyond gives him a wink.   
"Hey-wow," Matt stops and looks at Mello. "You look great."  
Mello smiles. "Thanks. And uh, what are you?"  
Matt is wearing black pants, a black belt and a tight black long sleeved shirt. He also has a scarf on his head, covering his eyes (but there's two holes for him to see out of). Mello has always noticed what great shape Matt is in, but for some reason the tight shirt accentuates his biceps and chest. "I'm Daredevil! Before the sick ass costume." He smiles wide. Matt has also skipped a few days of shaving, for the character most likely, and it makes Mello's cheeks go redder. He can almost feel the stubble on his own skin.   
The conversation shifts, but Mello isn't really paying attention. He keeps glancing over at Matt, at his fucking body. Mello bites his lip. "Uh excuse me, I need to go freshen up."   
Beyond giggles. "Gotta reapply your lippie?" He smiles.   
Mello rolls his eyes. "Yeah, exactly."  
Mello does reapply his lipstick and makes sure the rest of his makeup is fine, which it is. He splurged and bought himself some expensive setting spray. When Mello opens the bathroom door, he's greeted with Matt.   
"What took you so long?" Matt mumbles and then his hands are on Mello's waist, and he's kissing him hard. Mello lets out a soft squeak and grips Matt's strong shoulders. "Matt-" Mello gasps for air, like a fish out of water. Matt pushes Mello back into the bathroom. He kicks the door shut and tosses Mello back against the wall.   
"Shut up. Not-not now," Matt whispers, dragging his lips down Mello's neck, stoping at the halter neck. Mello is almost offended, maybe they should talk about this. But then Matt hitches his hips against Mello's, and he feels Matt's cock against his, hot and heavy and suddenly talking is so fucking overrated. He groans and grabs the back of Matt's neck as Matt pulls the halter of the dress to the side, licking at more exposed skin. "You're so fucking hot," Matt mumbles against his neck, sliding his hands up Mello's smooth legs. "Jesus, you-you shaved?" He looks up at Mello.   
"Yeah," he breathes. He shaved just about everywhere, his hair felt weird against the dress.   
Matt whimpers and then falls to his knees in front of Mello. Mello's mouth falls open and he pushes the stupid head scarf off Matt's head, so he can grab his gorgeous red locks. Mello bites down on his bottom lip as Matt starts taking off the heels, fingers brushing down his calfs as he does. Mello lets out a moan as his foot is freed from that horrible heel. Matt runs his hands over Mello's foot, rubbing softly. He glances back up at Mello, who's mouth is slack and he's panting. Matt smirks up at him and presses a kiss to his shin as he tugs off the other shoe. Matt runs his hands up Mello's smooth legs and Mello watches the dawning on his face as his fingers reach Mello's ass. "Mel," he breathes, glancing up at him again. "You're wearing panties," his voice drops like, a fucking octave and Mello has never been more turned on. He nods and scrambles to pull Matt back up, kissing him hard with all teeth and tongue and Matt is giving it all back, biting and sucking on his lips.   
"If you don't fuck me right now, I'm gonna do it myself," Mello breathes against Matt's lips.   
Matt chuckles and spins them around, pressing Mello's ass against the counter. "Sometime I'd fucking love to watch you finger yourself baby," Matt whispers and reaches up, digging through the medicine cabinet. Mello takes this opportunity and leans forward, sucking on his neck. He begins rolling his hips and Matt has to grab Mello's hip, pushing him back. "You'll drive a man crazy, sweetheart," he whispers darkly as he gets ahold of a small bottle lube. Matt spins Mello around before pushing up the dress. He smirks, placing the lube back on the counter. "I fucking love your ass Mel," he's palming Mello's ass.   
"Oh god Matty please," Mello pushes his ass against Matt's hand.   
"Fucking good enough to eat..." Matt whispers, almost to himself.   
But, Mello hears it and lets out the sluttiest moan that he'll totally deny later. "Oh god yeah Matty c'mon."  
Matt pulls the panties to the side as he drops to his knees. "Gonna get you nice and ready for my cock okay?"  
Mello whimpers, nodding his head fast. Matt holds the panties as he gives Mello's ass a light smack. He leans forward, dragging his tongue all the way from Mello's balls to the top of his ass. Matt lets out a moan that vibrates through Mello's body and straight to his cock. "Yeah Matty that's so fucking good, love your mouth," he rambles and grips the counter until his knuckles go white. Matt just moans again, flicking his tongue against Mello before continuing with the long licks. Mello is moaning constantly, pushing his ass back against Matt's face. "M-Matty you gotta stop. Don't wanna c-cum without you inside me."  
Matt groans against Mello's ass before standing up. He gives Mello's ass another slap. "Need my fingers baby?"  
"N-no. Please. Like it like this please-" he moves his ass a little, invitingly.   
"Yeah baby okay," Matt pulls his hands back enough to get his buckle off and pants and boxers down to his ankles. Mello turns his head and glances at Matt, red lip between his teeth. Matt meets his eyes and holds it as he lubes up his cock, moaning softly. Mello only looks away when Matt starts pushing in, head dropping between his arms. "Oh god, Matty so fucking good!" Mello pushes back to meet Matt's thrust, pushing his cock all the way in. Matt doesn't give Mello time to adjust, just grabs his hips and starts fucking him. It's hard and a little sloppy and Matt is making these soft grunting noises and Mello has never felt better. The dress keeps rubbing against his cock, sending little shocks of pleasure through him. "H-harder Matty c'mon. Won't b-break."  
Mello can almost feel the smirk as Matt grabs his hair, tugging on it almost as leverage as he drives his hips harder. Mello is panting in time with the thrusts, and when Matt reaches down to take his cock in hand, rubbing him over the panties, it's too much. Mello almost fucking screams as he cums, the panties getting soaked with him cum. Matt whimpers at the feeling, but when Mello says, "Yeah Matty, cum in me, want it so bad," he pushes in one last time and holds Mello's hips tight as he cums inside him, groaning softly.   
Mello sighs happily as Matt pulls out, and he feels cum trickle out of his ass and he can't even be bothered to care. He smiles though, when he feels Matt rummaging for a towel to help wipe up Mello. "Thanks," he says softly.   
"Of course," Matt replies and just kinda tosses the towel in the shower, not knowing what to do. Mello turns, fixing his panties and dress. He sighs and just takes the panties off, dropping them in the garbage can, they're completely ruined anyway. Matt laughs. "You'll buy more right?"  
Mello nods. "Yeah of course."  
Matt gets his pants back on and straightens up. "You uh, you get this now right? That uh, I like you? I mean, you finally got it right?"  
Mello chuckles and pushes his hair back behind his ears. "Yeah I think."  
Matt smiles and kisses Mello softly, Dig up Her Bones playing from another room, sounding muffled through the bathroom door, and Mello doesn't wanna be a little girl, but that totally sounds like it would be their song.


End file.
